The Things Time Can't Change
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: A look into the lives of the host club years after graduation. Rating for slight mentions of shonenai and twincest.


Okay, too many plot bunnies for one night! I mean common, I'm tired and have a ton of crap to due tomorrow/today, but what ever, I shall write this. It's just a little plot bunny that popped into my head while taking a shower. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club because if I did the anime wouldn't have ended at episode 26.

-------------------------------------------

It was a bright and beautiful October afternoon as the crisp air blew happily through the trees outside the Suoh home (or rather mansion). Suoh Tamaki couldn't have been happier on this day, and for a simple enough reason. He and his old high school friends had all finally been able to spend some time together again. It was hard for them all to get away from their hectic lives, but on this cool day they ahd all somehow pulled it off.

"Here you go, Hunny-kun," said Suoh Haruhi as she set down a cake in front of the child like man.

"Arigato Haru-chan!" exclaimed the blond before excitedly digging into his cake, Mori watching him lovingly. Haruhi smiled and then went to serving everyone their tea.

"Ya know Haruhi…" started Hitachiin Hikaru

"You have servants for this stuff now," finished the other Hitachiin twin, Kaoru.

"I know, but I like doing this myself. Just because I married a rich man doesn't mean I've changed and become lazy," explained the woman.

"Isn't she just wonderful? My dear Haruhi is truly the best there could ever be! What a lucky man I am!" gushed Tamaki in good old Tamaki fashion.

"Yeah, yeah, sit down ya loud mouth," said Haruhi before pushing her husband back into his seat in irritation. As much as she loved the man, his random bouts of over-enthusiasm still greatly got on her nerves.

"So Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun, I see you still have no intentions of marrying. Still only have eyes for each other?" Haruhi asked as she settled down on the settee next to Tamaki.

Kaoru snuggled up to his elder twin and Hikaru wrapped his arm possessively around his younger twin. "Of course we do!" chimed the twins in unison as if it were a very silly thing to ask.

Tamaki smiled lovingly at his strange friends antics. His face then turned thoughtful, which was still a very frightening expression on the blond.

"You know, I still can not believe Haruhi and I were the only ones to end up being straight," he said.

Hunny looked up from his cake and said, "What about Kyo-chan?"

"Oh come on, Hunny-kun, we all know Kyoya-kun is asexual," said Hikaru before laughing at his joke.

"I do not appreciate that joke, Hitachiin," sounded a cold voice from the doorway, causing Hikaru to freeze in fear for his life.

"Kyoya-kun!" Haruhi exclaimed happily, "Have a seat, I'll be right back with some tea for you." That said she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ah, Kyoya," said Tamaki as he elegantly strode over to his dearest friend and then casually swung an arm over his shoulders, "I am so happy you could make it. When you were late I was so afraid you wouldn't be able to make it."

Kyoya rolled his eyes at the blonde's antics before carefully slipping away from the man and sitting down, acting as if he had not heard a work Tamaki said. This of course caused Tamaki to start sulking in a dark corner, which was an amazing feat for how brightly lit the room was.

When Haruhi walked back in she cast a glance at her husband before she decided it was best to ignore him and handed Kyoya his tea.

"So Kyoya-kun, how are you?" the brunette asked as she once again settled into her spot on the settee, much more comfortably this time as there was no room being taken up by her husband's large head.

Kyoya politely sipped at his tea before replying. "Well, work keeps me very busy so things can be quite exhausting, but other than that I am doing well. However, I hardly have time for romance, much to father's chagrin. Unless of course," Kyoya peered over his tea cup at Haruhi, "you would like to leave that idiot husband of your's and come to me, Haruhi. I could certainly use someone with you culinary skills as a spouse."

That comment caught Tamaki's attention, causing him to jump and object immediately. "Kyoya, how could you! Why would you try to steal my darling Haruhi away from me?" the blond raved.

Kyoya smiled as he set down his tea cup and turned to his friend, "Really Tamaki, I'm disappointed that you would think I was being serious. I know you and Haruhi are meant for each other."

Tamaki stared at his best friend blankly, as if he couldn't fully comprehend what Kyoya had just said. Haruhi walked up to her husband and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"As if I would ever leave you, you can be such an idiot sometimes Tamaki," Haruhi scolded.

Tamaki turned a bright red as his friends all laughed.

Yes, it is true time changes many things, but it could never change the tight bonds this group of friends shared.

-----------------------------------

So, what did you think? Good, bad, somewhere in between? I realize I probably made some of them OOC, especially Haruhi, but common, I'm allowed a little slack since it's been years since they were in high school, right? Anyway, I plan to leave this as it is, but if enough people want more of it I'll probably write more. Other wise, it will just stay a one shot. Anyway, please review. Oh yeah, and please forgive any errors, I'm really tired, heh ;;


End file.
